Langit biru yang mulai memudar
by Azlea Amaranth Lazcredic
Summary: apa jadinya kalau cerita tenang ini bercampur dengan perang dan penyihir di tempat itu?  akankah Clarines menjadi negara yang damai dan bertabur kisah yang begitu lembut? izanaxoc ocxoc


Ch. 01 Bagaimana cerita itu bermula,

Gadis muda itu sedang merawat tanaman obatnya seperti biasa saat seorang perempuan muda menghampirinya seraya berlari lari kecil. Rambut hitam tergerai bebas di bahunya dan menyatu dengan elegan dengan gaun merah marun yang ia kenakan. Senyumnya lebar dan hangat yang membuat siapapun akan tersenyum padanya. Ai menghampiri gadis berambut merah yang sedang dengan tenangnya mengurusi tanaman obatnya yang berharga.

Tertawa kecil, ia mengambil topi merah yang ia kenakan dan menghampiri perempuan berambut merah tersebut.

"Shirayuki-nee, tidakkah hari ini terlalu panas untuk berkebun di tengah terik matahari musim panas ini?" Ai bertanya pada gadis muda yang ia panggil Shirayuki-nee itu.

"Ah Ai-chan…" kata gadis itu tersenyum kemudian ambruk seketika.

Ai melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget kemudian tersenyum dan melihat kearah berlawanan, kakak laki lakinya, Zen berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah panik dari balik pohon rindang di depan mata gadis berambut hitam itu. Seketika itu juga, meledaklah tawanya yang mengalun merdu.

Di sela sela tawanya, ia berkata dengan ringan kepada kakak laki lakinya, "Zen-nii, kalau kau sudah ada di sana dari tadi, kenapa kau tak menolong Shirayuki-nee?" tanyanya yang masih berada di sela sela tawanya yang mulai memelan.

Di lain tempat, Zen yang menjadi lawan bicara gadis kecil itu menatapnya dengan penuh arti sebelum berkata dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, "Aku melihatnya lucu untuk memperhatikannya bekerja, tapi aku tak menyadari kalau ia pusing dan akhirnya ambruk seperti ini."

Mendengar jawaban jujur dari kakaknya, Ai tertawa sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari tawanya yang tadi. "Kadang kau sangat cermat kalau menyangkut hal lain, tapi kalau menyangkut Shirayuki-nee…" kata kata itu terhenti dan berganti dengan kikikan dari Ai.

"Aku tak tau bagaimana wajah Kyera-neesama kalau ia tau tentang hal ini, pfft!" Ai menyambung kata katanya yang terputus dengan tawanya tadi.

"Jangan laporkan ini! Aku tak ingin Kyera tau tentang hal sepele begini Ai, kau tau kalau dia pasti akan mendengarkanmu bukan?" imbuh Zen yang mulai memapah Shirayuki ke tempat yang lebih teduh.

Ai mengikuti kakak laki lakinya itu, "Aku dengar Kyera-neesama akan berkunjung tak lama lagi. Katanya sepulang ia dari Kerajaan Aldera, ia akan mampir ke sini." Ai berkata dengan santainya sebelum melihat wajah kakaknya memucat.

"Ia akan ke sini? Ke Wistal?" Tanya Zen masih dengan wajah pucat pasi. Mendengar kabar kepulangan tunangan kakaknya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat dia panik dari hal lain yang akan ia dengar lagi. 'Kyera akan pulang? Itu berarti kakak juga akan berkunjung' memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya pusing dan panik. Hal yang membuatnya panik bukan karena kedatangan dari Kyera, tapi karena kakaknya pasti hadir kalau Kyera hadir.

"Sebegitu paniknya mendengar kabar kepulangan Kyera-neesama. Aku tak mengira kalau Kyera-neesama akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya untuk shirayuki-nee kecuali mungkin membuatnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan agar tak dapat bertemu denganmu."Ai berkata dengan tenangnya kepada Zen yang sedang memikirkan nasib Shirayuki yang harus berhadapan dengan orang yang sama berbahayanya dengan kakaknya.

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir." Jawab Zen tenang.

Suara langkah kaki mereka mencapai koridor, Kigi dan Mitsuhide terlihat di ujung, terlihat dalam pemikiran mereka sebelum akhirnya menyadari kehadiran putri dan pangeran Clarines itu. Kigi terlihat tersenyum begitu melihat Shirayuki yang berada di gendongan Zen sementara Mitsuhide menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Sesekali terdengar candaan kecil antara Mitsuhide and Ai di sepanjang koridor mereka berjalan. Suasana yang aneh meliputi Istana Wistal siang itu, atmosfer yang biasanya tenang dan damai kini menjadi lebih menegangkan berubah menjadi sedikit dingin dan seperti dalam pantauan. Para penjaga juga bertambah seiring mereka melewati koridor, hal ini tak luput dari pengawasan pangeran muda itu saat ia menyusuri satu demi satu koridor.

"Kigi, Mitsuhide… dia datang…" Suara Zen yang serius membuyarkan mereka. "Kyera-neesama datang. hihihi" Ai berkata dan terkikik sekali lagi.

Mereka menyusuri koridor dengan serius sampai pada akhirnya tiba di koridor tempat kamar Shirayuki sebelum menoleh dan mendapati seseorang perempuan muda berambut hitam sebahu berdiri tegak di ujung koridor. Menanti kedatangan mereka dengan mata hitamnya yang dingin seperti elang menunggu kelinci keluar dari sarangnya. Seakan mendukung tatapannya, gaun yang selalu perempuan muda itu kenakan berganti dengan baju bangsawan yang sama seperti Zen kenakan, menandakan betapa pentingnya perempuan berambut hitam itu.

Sementara kedua kakak beradik itu mendekati 'si rambut merah', Kyera melihat dari lantai teratas Istana Wistal. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok mereka dibawah sinar matahari. Begitu hangat dan bersinar, atau itulah yang ia pikirkan begitu ia melihat mereka.

Sudah satu jam ia berputar putar di dalam kastil yang selalu sepi itu untuk mencari keberadaan kedua kakak beradik penghuni tempat yang ia datangi ini. Belum berlalu rasa kesalnya karena tak dapat menemukan mereka di tempat dimana seharusnya mereka berada, sekarang ia menemukan mereka yang sedang tertawa dan bercanda dengan tenangnya di halaman di hari panas terik. Memikirkan kalau ia dikesampingkan karena 'si rambut merah' membuatnya dongkol.

Walau begitu, Kyera sendiri menyadari kalau Wistal adalah tempat yang berbeda, tempat dimana Ai dan Zen tinggal adalah tempat yang hangat dan tenang, begitu damai sampai ia terhanyut dalam suasana itu. Hal yang sangat berbeda saat ia bersama dengan Izana, pangeran pertama kerajaan Clarines dan juga tunangannya.

Tersenyum sedikit masam, ia berjalan melewati dua penjaga yang sedang bersantai di ujung koridor. Kedua manusia itu pun mendongak kaget menghadapi sosok dirinya yang berdiri tegak di depan mereka.

"Apakah kalian tau dimana kamar nona Shirayuki berada?" Tanya gadis muda itu kalem tapi juga mematikan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Kedua penjaga itu beranjak dengan sigap dan menjawab, "akan kami tunjukkan dimana tempatnya."

Wajah Kyera yang dingin menyambut kedatangan rombongan pangeran dan pengawalnya itu. Ia masih marah Karena tak ada yang menemuinya begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di Istana Wistal itu.

'Mereka terlalu asyik dengan rambut merah itu rupanya…' pikirnya jengkel di sela sela ketenanganya yang dingin seperti gunung es.

Tak lama ia menunggu di ujung koridor kamar perempuan yang berjuluk 'putri salju berambut merah' itu, Zen dan Ai beserta Sirayuki yang dipapah si pangeran datang bersama Kigi dan Mitsuhide, atau itulah nama yang ia ingat. Melihat mereka dengan tatapan sedikit jengkel dan dingin dengan latar belakang aura membunuh membuat langkah mereka terhenti di ujung koridor yang lain. Kyera tersenyum melihat Ai dan Zen yang sedikit ketakutan akan moodnya yang buruk.

"Rupanya Ai kecilku sedang 'bermain' di taman dengan kakaknya, sampai aku harus mengitari istana ini untuk mencari Ai yang harusnya sedang mendapat pelajaran Etika. Apa itu yang seorang kakak ajarkan kepada adiknya Zen?" Tanya Kyera dalam dan dingin. Matanya masih tak ubahnya seperti elang yang mendapat mangsa yang menurut untuk diterkam.

"Hari ini Ai boleh mendapat libur…" sela Ai yang wajahnya pucat melihat sosok mengerikan dari orang yang selalu ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya yang sabar.

"Begitukah putrid Ai Wistaria? Mengapa saya tidak mendapat laporan tentang hal itu, putri muda?"

"ehehe… mungkin madam Éclair lupa memberi tahu Kyera-neesama tentang hal itu, lebih baik aku menemui Madam Éclair sekarang. Sampai jumpa Kyera-neesama." Serubut Ai yang kemudian berlari kecil melintasi koridor 'Zen-nii, maafkan aku… Kyera-neesama lebih mengerikan daripada Izana-niisama. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan Kyera-neesama yang bad mood.' Fikir gadis kecil yang lari menuju ke kamarnya itu.

'Ai, ch…' fikir Zen yang dalam posisi tak memiliki dukungan apapun menghadapi orang yang lebih mengerikan daripada Izana itu.

"Aku akan membaringkan Shirayuki dahulu." Jawabnya cepat.

"silahkan…" balas nona muda di hadapannya., "aku bisa menunggu."

Tanpa waktu yang lama, pangeran itu menidurkan Shirayuki di tempat tidurnya dan kembali ke koridor seraya merutuk, 'ini akan jadi hal yang lebih mengerikan dari kelihatannya…'

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kyera…" sapa Zen dengan kalem yang membuyarkanya dari lamunan.

Mendengar hal itu, sosok Kyera tersenyum dan menjawab, "Senang rasanya mendengar kalau kau masih mengingatku."

Aura di sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi sedikit mematikan. Dengan satu kalimat perintah dari mulutnya, baik Kigi ataupun Mitsuhide beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan si pangeran dengan Nona muda.

"Izana akan datang," kata Kyera masih dengan aura kalem menghanyutkan.

"Aku tau…." Zen menjawab masih dengan aura kalem pula.

"baguslah, aku hanya akan mengingatkan… Bila kesalahan ini masih berlangsung, mungkin Allegro dan Keinzt akan hilang dari wilayahmu, sama seperti Lacusdo dulu."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Zen berkata dengan dingin, "Apa hanya karena itu kau datang ke sini?"

"sebenarnya tidak, aku ingin mengunjungi Ai dan ingin melihat nona Shirayuki…"

Aura dari si pangeran semakin mengeruh, "Kau tak ubahnya seperti kakak."

"Bukankah aku memang seperti Izana dari awal? Karena itu akulah yang menjadi tunangannya bukan?"

Kyera tersenyum kalem dan kemudian, tanpa diduga duga, tawa Zen meledak.

"Khukhukhukhukhukhu….. Kau masih belum berubah Kyera, masih seorang bangsawan yang tak mempan akan gertakan dan selalu memancarkan aura mengerikan…. Khukhukhukhu… Padahal orang orang itu tak tahu kalau kau hanya bermain main saja…"

"Bukankah untuk menggertak mereka alasanku memasang wajah angker seperti Izana? Fufufufu…"

Putri kecil kastil itu terdiam sejenak, langkah kaki kecilnya terhenti begitu mendengar kata kata dari kedua kakaknya. Jauh di dalam hati, ia menduga kalau mereka akan membicarakan soal ini, tapi Ai tak menyangka kalau hal itu akan terjadi secepat ini. Ia begitu ketakutan akan hal yang mereka bicarakan, begitu ketakutan seperti bunyi lonceng tengah malam bagi Cinderella yang melupakan amanat dari sang Ibu Peri.

"Izana akan datang…" kata kata Kyera begitu jelas untuk didengar oleh Ai yang sudah menyelinap ke kamar Shirayuki setelah meninggalkan Zen.

Cukup dengan kalimat itu, cukup dengan satu pernyataan itu dan wajahnya memucat. Ia ketakutan bilamana hari kedatangan Izana adalah hari dimana ia harus memutuskan hal itu, hal yang ia janjikan pada kakaknya, pada orang yang selalu ia panggil Izana-niisama itu.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, jauh di dalam pemikirannya, Ai tahu kalau ini adalah takdirnya, takdir yang dimiliki oleh setiap putri muda di suatu kerajaan dan ia sudah mengetahuinya dari dahulu, tapi ia masih merasa ketakutan kalau ia harus membuka pintu menuju takdir yang sudah ditentukan untuknya itu.

"sebenarnya tidak, aku ingin mengunjungi Ai dan ingin melihat nona Shirayuki…" Kata kata dari Kyera di balik pintu membuyarkan lamunannya, seperti suatu peringatan baginya yang sedang ketakuan…

Kyera adalah orang yang berbahaya kalau menyangkut dengan masalah bermain main dengan taktik. Ia adalah orang yang sangat ahli dalam permainan di balik layar, karena itulah nama kaluarganya masih tetap bertahan sampai sekarang di Clarines walaupun hanya tinggal ia seorang yang menyandang nama itu, karena ia adalah orang yang sangat lihai saat bermain main dengan takdirnya maupun orang lain.

"Khukhukhukhukhukhu….. Kau masih belum berubah Kyera, masih seorang bangsawan yang tak mempan akan gertakan dan selalu memancarkan aura mengerikan…. Khukhukhukhu… Padahal orang orang itu tak tahu kalau kau hanya bermain main saja…" ledakan tawa Zen memenuhi pikirannya sekarang.

Niisama…. Pikirannya kalut, bagaimana jadinya kakak keduanya dan juga Shirayuki bila semua ini harus berjalan? Apa mereka yang akan menanggung kesalahannya yang tak ingin melaksanakan janjinya itu?

Suasana menjadi hening sejak saat itu, suara langkah kaki para orang dewasa sudah menghilang dari pendengarannya. Semuanya kembali sunyi, mempersilahkannya untuk menenangkan pikiran…

Shirayuki terbangun oleh suara pedang yang beradu di halaman yang berada tepat di samping tembok kamarnya, ia masih merasa sedikit pusing mengingat terik matahari yang begitu menyengat di atas kepalanya selama dua jam. Ia tau sebelum ia ambruk, Ai yang menghampirinya, dan ia ambruk.

"rupanya Shirayuki-nee sudah bangun…" suara merdu mengalun dari seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang dan bermata coklat yang tersenyum lebar, begitu hangat dan terlihat manis. Gaun merah marunnya terbenam lembut di kursi. Terlihat dari tangannya, kalau ia sedang membaca buku buku farmasi melirik Shirayuki yang tadinya bertebaran di meja kerjanya, sementara topi bundar berwarna senada yang berhias bunga cosmos tergeletak di samping meja kerja yang tadinya berantakan oleh buku yang belum sempat ia baca.

"Ayo keluar, Zen-nii sedang berlatih dengan Kyera-neesama, ini pasti menjadi tontonan yang hebat." Kata gadis kecil itu antusias.

Shirayuki hanya tersenyum dan beranjak menuju tempat dimana suara dua buah metal yang beradu. Suara yang tadinya membangunkannya dari tidur yang nyaman.

Tepat di taman, ia melihat dua orang sedang beradu pedang dan dua orang yang bersandar di pinggir.

Orang yang bersandar di pinggir tentu saja Kigi dan Mitsuhide yang memperhatikan dengan tenang, sedangkan orang yang kelihatannya sedang terpojok adalah Zen.

Yang membuatnya kaget adalah sosok perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang bergelombang, separuh dari rambutnya membentuk sanggulan kecil dengan stik berwarna coklat tua dengan dua buah batu ruby merah darah yang tergantung di pangkalnya. Perempuan itu mengenakan pakaian seorang bangsawan laki laki yang siap beradu pedang, seperti pakaian ksatria tanpa jubah berkibar di belakangnya. Bibirnya yang berwarna gelap membentuk seulas senyum aneh dan gerakannya lincah seperti seorang penari, sangat berirama.

Tak lama setelah itu, pedang si pangeran melenting di udara dan tertangkap oleh si perempuan. Permainan berakhir, Perempuan itulah yang memenangkannya.

"Masih terlalu dini untuk mengalahkanku rupanya…" kata wanita itu dengan suara yang tak kalah merdu dari suara Ai.

"Ayo lakukan sekali lagi…" Zen menyahutinya dengan antusias, walaupun keadaanya yang harus terduduk di atas pondasi taman.

"Cukup untuk hari ini…" jawab perempuan itu lagi dan pergi menjauh. Merasa penasaran, Shirayuki mengejarnya.

Tepat di ujung taman, ia melihat sosok yang sama sedang bersandar di tembok. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan darah merah terlihat di ujung bibirnya. Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran langsung membuncah di dadanya, orang yang barusaja dengan lihainya bergerak ke sana ke mari saat beradu pedang itu kini bersandar pucat di dinding

"Ada apa denagn anda?" Tanya shirayuki panic.

Si perempuan melihatnya dengan wajah kaget dan langsung berganti denag wajah tenang yang sama.

"Bawa aku ke tempat apoteker." Jawabnya sedikit kesal, mungkin karena Shirayuki memergokinya dalam wujud seperti itu, banyak bangsawan yang tak ingin dilihat seperti orang lemah oleh orang seperti Shirayuki baik di Tanbarun ataupun di Clarines.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Shirayuki merangkulnya dan membawanya ke kantor apoteker dan meninggalkannya di sana, berjalan menuju tempat Ryu untuk meneruskan pererjaanya yang tadi tertunda karena pingsan yang tak diundangnya.

Wajah khawatir Shirayuki rupanya tak luput dari pengawasan bocah bernama Ryu itu, "Ada apa Shirayuki-san?" Tanya Ryu yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Tidak apa apa, aku hanya khawatir." Jawab Shirayuki kalem.

"Khawatir?" Tanya Ryu lagi, tak puas dengan jawaban apa yang didengarnya.

"Ya, khawatir dengan nona cantik yang tadi kuantar ke tempat kepala apoteker."

"Memangnya seperti apa orang itu?" Tanya Ryu makin tambah penasaran.

Shirayuki tersenyum, membayangkan wajah anggun yang ia lihat tadi dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Ryu yang terlalu jenius itu, "Perempuan itu mungkin seumuran denganku, rambutnya hitam bergelombang dan bibirnya berwarna gelap, sama seperti matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam. Aku belum pernah melihat perempuan yang mahir bermain pedang seperti itu, apalagi bila menduga tentang status, ia adalah seorang bangsawan."

Seketika itu juga, mata Ryu terbelalak, satu satunya perempuan yang memiliki rambut hitam bergelombang dan bibir pucat kehitaman hanyalah orang itu, apalagi orang yang dapat bermain pedang dan seorang bangsawan wanita, orang itu pasti Kyera!

"Apa orang itu nona Kyera?" Tanya Ryu shock.

"Kau tau siapa orang itu Ryu?" Tanya Shirayuki polos.

"Jangan katakan kau tidak tahu siapa orang yang bernama Kyera itu…."

"Memangnya siapa dia?"

Menatap Shirayuki dengan tatapan kaget, ia meneruskan, "Ia adalah salah satu bangsawan yang berpengaruh di Clarines ini. Ia juga Tunangan dari Paduka Izana…"

.

.

.

hening

.

.

.

.

"APAA!" Jerit Shirayuki kaget. Orang yang tadi ia temui adalah tunangan dari kakaknya Zen? Orang yang bahkan ditakuti oleh Ai dan Zen langsung setelah Pangeran Izana?

Ryu menghela nafas saat melihat wajah pucat shirayuki, anak ini memang benar benar lugu, terlalu lugu… "lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan tentang nona Kyera?"

Terlepas dari kekagetannya, Shirayuki menjawab dengan nada khawatir, "Keadaanya buruk, nafasnya terengah engah dan darah terlihat di ujung bibirnya…"

Mendengar ucapan itu, mata Ryu membelalak kaget dan tanpa pikir panjang berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Shirayuki yang kaget.


End file.
